<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises, Doubts, and Goodbyes by SadKonsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599983">Promises, Doubts, and Goodbyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadKonsa/pseuds/SadKonsa'>SadKonsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Broken Promises, F/M, If you could suggest tags that'd be cool, i made myself sad rereading it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadKonsa/pseuds/SadKonsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had told Selene the kind of man Hancock was.</p>
<p>Selene doubted what Nick said.</p>
<p>In the end, she really wish she didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ya'll!  I wrote this and I made myself emo so u can be emo too.  This isn't beta read or anything so if there's errors, I'm sorry!<br/>Selene is my Sole Survivor.</p>
<p>I love Hancock/Sole, and I'm planning on writing more.  I promise I won't be completely emo.  </p>
<p>If you liked, please comment and kudos!  Thank you!!  Have a great day!!  &lt;3 ^.^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Selene stopped in the Goodneighbor courtyard after hearing Hancock’s speech and looked up at the balcony where he had stood.  She glanced over at the Memory Den before looking back at the balcony.</p><p>           “I wouldn’t if I were you, doll.”  She looked back over at Nick, as if he were reading her mind, “He’s not the kind of guy you wanna get mixed up with.  Has a reputation for a reason.”  Her stomach sank at his words and looked back over at the Memory Den.</p><p>           She was stuck in the past, but wanting to look towards the present.  She felt helpless, in this neverending limbo, the world spinning around her.</p><p>           “Reputation for a reason.”  She repeated out loud to no one other than herself.  <em> You know who else had a reputation </em>?  A voice in the back of her head whispered.</p><p>
  <em>           Nate.   </em>
</p><p>           Selene pushed the thought of Nate back and turned towards the Old State House, towards the man with the reputation, towards the present.</p><p>           “I’m just looking for work.”  She pulled her curly blond hair up in a messy bun, tying it in place.  The silence from Nick was enough for her.  She turned away from the Memory Den, from her past, away from Nate and her son.  This was her new life now.  They could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for following!!  Hope you're having a great day!!  &lt;3  ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           “I never really was about the whole housewife thing.”  Selene frowned, blowing the cigarette smoke out of the side of her mouth, “Getting pregnant out of wedlock was a big no-no back in the day.  You wanna be shunned and disowned?  Tell everyone that you got pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Man, I wouldn’t wanna live back then.  Don’t know how you did it.”  Hancock replied, taking a hit of Jet and blowing it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “I didn’t.  I didn’t do it well.”  They were laying on the ground on a blanket, outside of the Red Rocket.  The stars looked beautiful Pre War, but Post War, it was nothing she had ever seen before.  There were so many she didn’t know existed.  They lit up the sky, lit up the Commonwealth.  The full moon shone down on them, and it was like it was just them.  Her and Hancock.  Hancock and her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           “He has a reputation for a reason,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick’s words repeated in her head a lot over the past few months when she traveled with Hancock.  The reason never showed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “I wasn’t the golden child, you know?  My parents were in the military, blinded by the propaganda that they grew up with.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle Sam needs you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Selene said in a mocking voice, “I said fuck all that, you know?  Rebelled at any moment I could.  I knew I was the disappointment of the family.  All I had to do was look in my parents eyes.”  She chuckled to herself and turned her head over to look at Hancock, “I got arrested for destruction of government property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “No shit!”  The ghoul looked back over at her, “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Nope!”  She smiled, “Had a mugshot and everything.  Was lucky my dad pulled strings.  Got it dropped to a misdemeanor, and it was ultimately dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “How’d he pull that shit?”  He turned his whole body towards her, his black eyes gleaming with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “He grew up with the General that was in the area.  Don’t know what he said or did, but I have a clean record at the end of the day,” She sighed, “but it doesn’t matter anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Selene mimicked his movements, laying on her side, head resting on her palm, “Sometimes I wonder where I would be if I made some different choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Hancock was silent, the ghost of a smile on his face, “Well, if it’s worth anything, I’m glad you made the choices you did.”  He rasped quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Selene gave him a small smile, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           She had taken some Mentats with him earlier.  He was right, definitely makes you feel intellectual.  That being said, she tried to read his face, just as he was reading hers.  She suddenly felt very vulnerable.  The walls she put back up after Nate’s death were starting to come down.  There were things she hadn’t told anyone, not even Mac, that she desperately wanted to tell Hancock.  Maybe it was his charisma, or the way he held himself, or the way he genuinely seemed interested in what she was talking about, genuinely wanting to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           She didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           His black eyes roamed her face and she knew he was trying to figure her out.  She tensed and turned away and Hancock did the same.  Whatever moment they had, broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           “Reputation for a reason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>           It never left her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           “Nick was right.”  Selene was shaking.  She and Deacon were in the Third Rail VIP.  The women around Hancock had left minutes ago, and there was a tense silence.  Her words had broken it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s not the kind of guy you wanna get mixed up with.  Has a reputation for a reason.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>And you know what, I should have believed him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           After transporting back to the Commonwealth from the Institute, the first person she wanted to go to was Hancock.  He had promised her that he’d be there when she got back.  He lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I should have expected this, honestly.  But, man, let me tell you.  It’s a real fucking blow to the chest when you walk in on the man you loved, who you thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved you</span> back
  </em>
  <span>, surrounded by women.”  The walls she let down were back up, solid as ever, and not ever coming back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “It’s funny,” Selene started, acid filling her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “S,” Deacon said quietly, touching her arm.  She flinched but kept her arm still, letting his fingers lay there, keeping her grounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “It’s funny,” she repeated, a lot quieter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weaker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “you really had me fooled.  I even,” her breath hitched, “even gave you the ring.”  She looked up at Hancock.  His black eyes were glazed, unreadable, but she knew he wasn’t angry.  He knew he was wrong.  But he put those barriers right up, the same time she did.  She looked down at his chest, the ring she gave him was hanging on a chain around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You’re…”  She narrowed her eyes, zeroing in, “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”  Her face flickered in pain, hurt, heartbreak.  She almost broke.  Almost.  “Why weren’t you there?”  Selene whispered, “You promised.”  She didn’t like the sound of her voice cracking, it gave too much away, but he needed to hear, needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           It was silent.  Selene and Hancock staring at each other.  Deacon in the background, behind Selene, watching and waiting to see when he needed to get them out of there.  Deacon’s hand slowly slid up to her shoulder, grounding her, letting her know he was there and had her back.  She relaxed slightly, not as much as Deacon wanted, but it was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Deacon waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Selene waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Hancock waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           It felt like hours until Hancock finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I thought you were dead.”  He finally rasped.  He was shaking too.  “I thought you were dead, Sel.  Everyone thought you were dead!  You were gone for four days,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I was gone for eight,” Selene countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “But how were we supposed to know that you would ever come back?”  He took his tricorn hat off and ran his fingers over his scalp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You said you would wait for me.”  Her voice wavered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I wasn’t going to wait around and hope that the woman I loved was alive, when she was probably dead.”  Hancock looked up into her eyes.  His black eyes were full of pain and looked...watery?  Could ghouls even cry?  Selene still held her ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Well, you were wrong, John.”  Her fingers clenched into fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Yea?  Well, I’m wrong about a lot of things.”  He turned his tricorn hat over and over in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Yea.  You are.”  Her lower lip trembled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           The room was silent once again.  Selene started to mess with her opal necklace, and Hancock kept messing with his hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           This, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deacon thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is a lot more intimate than I thought it was going to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “So, what now?”  Selene whispered, “I’m a dead girl walking in your eyes.  So what’s the ending to this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Hancock looked down at his hat, “I dunno, Sunshine,” Selene flinched at the nickname, “I dunno.  I wasn’t exactly expecting your arrival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting you to be gone.”  Tears started streaming down her face, a silent defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “What do you want to do?” Finally, he looked up at her, his eyes softening at the sight of her tears.  He went to stand up but stopped himself, his version of defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I need...I need time to think.”  Selene walked slowly over to Hancock.  She crouched in front of where he was sitting and took his hand, running her fingers all over the mottled flesh.  He blinked, and tears started running down his face.  She placed a small item in his palm and curled his fingers around it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You know where to find me.”  She whispered.  She pulled away and signaled Deacon to follow her.  Selene didn’t look back as they left the VIP room, but Deacon did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Deacon saw it the same time Hancock did.  Selene had given him her own ring.  A choked sob escaped Hancock, and the last thing Deacon saw before closing the door was Hancock’s head buried in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           She wasn’t coming back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           That was a promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           And she kept it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for following if you did!!!<br/>I plan on writing more for Fallout 4!<br/>Plz don't forget to kudos and comment what you think!!  :D  :3c</p>
<p>Have a great day!!  &lt;3 ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>